The invention concerns a hydraulically or pneumatically controlled seat valve, in particular, a pressure control valve, comprising a valve seat formed in a base part which cooperates with a sealing surface of a valve body which is displaceably disposed in a cover part, wherein the base part and the cover part are connected to each other.
A valve of this type is disclosed e.g. in EP 0 463 289 B1. The valve has a base part of aluminum and a cover part of plastic material. The base part and the cover part are connected to each other via a jointed-flange connection. Towards this end, the base part of aluminum has a circumferential flanged edge which is flanged about an edge section of the cover part.
DE 201 08 856 U1 discloses a valve of this type whose base part and cover part are connected to each other via a locking connection.
The conventional valves may be disposed e.g. in an oil filter housing to form a filter bypass valve. When the oil filter is blocked, the valve opens to permit passage of unfiltered oil from the raw to the clean side of the filter, without being filtered. This ensures that a connected unit, such as e.g. a combustion engine, is supplied with oil even when the oil filter is blocked. Mounting of the valves, which are introduced in a housing through a pressing operation, is difficult. It is in particular problematic to guarantee uniform quality of the pressing operation and positionally accurate mounting of the valve in the housing under mass production conditions.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to facilitate mounting of a valve of this type and to permit permanent positionally accurate installation of the valve in a housing.